


A Little Surprise

by RedBloodWhiteSnow



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBloodWhiteSnow/pseuds/RedBloodWhiteSnow
Summary: As the Witch of Queen Sakura's Court, Kurogane has the duty to take care of everyone. Even if that means going along with the ridiculous wishes of Fai the alchemist.





	

Respect, Kurogane was taught, is fundamental to a Witch. You can’t do your jobs as a Witch if people don’t look at you with a proper amount of awe. A Witch dresses practically but not shoddily, carries themself with pride and authority, and doesn’t have to make way for anyone including the Monarch. Knowledge and skills of magic, herb lore, medicine, and geology are of course very important too, but without respect, you have nothing. 

Thus Kurogane has cultivated her own ways of inspiring awe. Black boots, black pants, black cloak with red embroidery over black short-sleeved shirt. She foregoes the traditional pointed hat because she always feels silly wearing it, and makes up for it with a headband with flowing tails that is also black. Her heirloom sword with a dragon head carved on the handle clicks with every step she takes though she rarely needs to draw it. Her glares are enough to ward off any attempt to threaten her. 

All of that hard work, however, is useless when dealing with a nutter like Fai.

For the life of her, Kurogane can’t figure out why the eccentric alchemist picks her to drag along in her harebrained quests. There aren’t many weeks passing by without Fai bugging Kurogane to accompany her to watch the migrating birds or to find some sparkly rocks or thousands of other silly things. Kurogane has no idea how Fai finds the time for those trivial pursuits. Fai is renowned for her learnings and presumably has made important contributions to the Kingdom’s scholarship, yet Kurogane has never seen her stay in her workshop for more than half an hour. Threats of bodily harm never deter her from clinging to Kurogane’s arm and whining about how she needs a strong dashing Witch to protect her against the dangers in the wild. Kurogane only indulges her because actually carrying out the threats means she would be in trouble with the young Queen Sakura, who Fai used to tutor. A Witch isn’t afraid of anyone but the Queen has a way to melt Kurogane’s heart with her earnest wish that everyone should get along. It’d be terrible to disappoint her.

So get along with Fai it is, even if the airhead disregards all of Kurogane’s insistence on proper behaviours befitting a Witch and an alchemist in the Queen’s service. Fai is a nuisance and a headache, even if she regularly treats Kurogane to good food and drinks – great cooking skill and mysterious access to the finest food of the realm are Fai’s only saving grace. Even if accompanying Fai has led Kurogane to some of the most amazing sights she has ever seen.

Today shapes up to be another day where Fai will lead Kurogane on a merry-go-round in the forest. Fai wants to pick berries for her experiment to make a special purple dye, to watch the trout in the pond, and also to replenish her quartz supply. It doesn’t really make sense, but then again, Fai’s plans seldom do. At least Fai brings lemon drops and pickled herring – food that Kurogane loves but Fai loathes so Kurogane knows it’s all for her.

After a while, Kurogane realises that something is afoot. Fai acts exuberantly and talks Kurogane’s ear off as usual but it is clear her heart isn’t really in what she claims she wants to do. The berries are picked perfunctorily without Fai’s customary scrutinising. Fai may be a flake in general but she doesn’t get to be in the Queen’s service by half-assing her job. That Kurogane knows well. She has seen Fai at work enough to respect the alchemist’s authority in her field. It is unlike Fai to be so sloppy. 

“What’s bothering you?” Kurogane confronts Fai when she is done with her berry-picking.

Fai knows Kurogane enough not to feign surprise. Instead she looks thoughtful. “You can tell?”

That asinine question deserves a glare. “You aren’t as sneaky or mysterious as you think you are.”

“I’m very mysterious. Your words wound me,” Fai dramatically clutches her heart and then squeaks when Kurogane knocks her lightly on the head. “Ouch. You’re very mean today, Kuro-tan.”

“I can tell you’re trying to distract me too. So out with it, what’s wrong?”

Fai smiles softly, one of those sweet private smiles that Kurogane really likes, not that she will ever say it out loud. “You’re secretly a softie, aren’t you?”

“You haven’t answered my question,” Kurogane huffs, ignoring the “softie” thing. If she lets herself be worked up by that, she’d fall right into Fai’s trap. She is not that easy.  
“I don’t want to, Kuro-sama,” Fai says blithely. 

Kurogane frowns. She isn’t one of those nosy people, but it’s her duty as a Witch to take care of the residents of the Court, Fai included. And Fai is twice a handful as any other person. She gets into troubles way too easily. Combined that with too much stubbornness to ask for help and Kurogane is sometimes frustrated to tears.

Fai gently touches Kurogane’s cheeks with her long graceful fingers, her face turned mischievous. “Don’t worry. It’s nothing bad. I’ll tell you but… I’d like to keep it to myself a little longer.”

“Fine,” Kurogane reluctantly allows. “I’ll let it slide for now.” Fai’s fingers are cool but Kurogane’s cheeks are heating up. “But if something happens, I’ll act,” she feels compelled to warned.

Fai giggles. “You’re such a heroine at heart, Lady Witch,” she teases.

Kurogane doesn’t dignify that with an answer. She strides to a nice-looking spot under the shade of a huge tree and sets out the food. If Fai isn’t really serious about looking for whatever she wants in the forest, they may as well spare themselves the trouble and make themselves comfortable. 

As Kurogane goes through the pickled herring and other food she likes that Fai has packed, an explanation arrives to her mind. She puts down the food and carefully asks. “Is this your way of asking me out for a date?”

Fai doesn’t quite choke on her water but she is close. She hastily puts down the bottle, her pale cheeks flushing pink. “W- What are you talking about?”

Kurogane fixes her gaze on Fai, who suddenly can’t meet her eyes. “You heard my question. Is this a date?”

“What? No. I mean, I want to go out here with you, but not that way. Oh shit, I mean, I like you but today isn’t for that,” Fai stammers.

Kurogane pinches the bridge of her nose trying to sort out that sentence. “First thing first, you like me?”

“Geeze, of course you zoom in on that, don’t you?” Fai huffs. Her face is very, very pink. It’s actually quite adorable. “Yes, I do. Happy?”

Kurogane feels like blushing herself. “Why don’t you do it the normal way and just ask me out? I don’t bite, you know.”

“No, you just bark,” Fai fires back reflexively. She wilts under Kurogane’s glare. “I’m sorry, that was uncalled for. Uhm, as I told you, I like you but today isn’t a date.”

“Then what is it?” Kurogane tries not to lose her temper.

“I can’t tell you yet,” Fai whines. “I promise I’ll tell you later. But not yet.” She smiles winningly as Kurogane raises an eyebrow. “Why don’t we enjoy the picnic for now? The weather is so nice.”

Exasperated as Kurogane is, there is no point pushing Fai further. She is a terrible liar but she makes up for it by being the most ridiculous bonehead in the realm. That’s OK anyway. There is something else Kurogane can drill her about. “Fine. Then answer me, what about all the previous times? Were those dates too?”

Fai pouts. “You can be so mean, Kuro-sama. Both yes and no. Don’t glare at me. Some of those trips were really for work, but I thought it was nicer to go with you.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me? About you liking me?” Kurogane wants to shake Fai or to scream about how impossible the airhead is. She settles for crossing her arms and looking at Fai sternly.

Fai blushes a little deeper. “I… wanted to? I’m sorry, I’m messing this up aren’t I?”

“No,” Kurogane softens her voice. “I’m being unfair. I probably should’ve told you too. I don’t mind it at all when you want me to accompany you.”

Fai bursts out laughing. “Stars and stones. We are really bad at this, aren’t we?”

“What are you talking about?” Kurogane feigns offense. “The one who is acting sneaky is you.”

Fai takes Kurogane’s hand. “And I still can’t tell you about it. What can I do as apology?”

Kurogane makes a show of thinking. “You want to keep me out here for whatever it is at the castle, don’t you?” Fai looks sheepish. Kurogane smirks. “I told you, you’re rubbish at lying. Anyway, I want a proper date later. And a kiss.” 

“I would kiss you right now were it not for the fish you have been eating,” Fai grins. “Yes, let’s go on another date.”

They get back to the castle when Fai allows it. Perhaps surprisingly, it feels quite normal between them after the mutual confession, but Kurogane supposes it has been building up for a while. What has changed is that they are holding hands and stealing kisses, Fai’s face scrunching at the sour taste of the lemon drops Kurogane has been eating. 

The great hall is all dark when Kurogane steps inside, Fai trailing behind. Kurogane’s senses go into alert mode and she instinctively prepares for an attack. Fai rushes in to hold her arm when the light is back. “Wait, Kurogane! It’s not what you think.”

Kurogane stops herself from striking just in time before she can hurt Fai. She looks around. The hall has been decorated with flowers and a banner that reads “Happy Birthday, Kurogane-san!”. From behind the pillars, inhabitants of the castle pour out. Sakura the young Queen carries a huge bouquet and awkwardly hands it to Kurogane. “On behalf of everyone, I wish you a happy birthday. And uhm, sorry for scaring you.”

Kurogane solemnly accepts the flowers. “Thank you very much, Your Majesty, everyone! It’s fine. There is no harm done.”

Later, when the party is in full swing, Kurogane takes Fai aside and asks. “This is your idea, isn’t it?”

“We were discussing plans. I thought a surprise party would be nice,” Fai bats her eyelashes. Kurogane pinches her nose. “Ouch.”

“Just so you know, you’re not that good at being sneaky.”

“But you like it, don't you?” Fai smiles cheekily and Kurogane just has to whisk her into a dance.


End file.
